<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Wild Destiny Drabbles and One Shots by AnimeWolf38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697163">Blue Wild Destiny Drabbles and One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38'>AnimeWolf38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Wild Destiny AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Red Heads In RWBY, One Shot, and its also gonna be very low effort, mostly these are warm ups for me to get into writing, probably gonna be all ocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles and one shots of my RWBY OCs. This will be updated sporadically and they won’t be very good most likely. I mostly use these as a way to just write out some ideas and use them for warm ups.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Wild Destiny AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Wild Destiny Drabbles and One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Start with this sentence: “The box was much larger than I expected.”</p><p>Written for my Written Communications class. My teacher is forever cursed to see me write about nothing but my OCs and RWBY.</p><p>First person POV from Azure’s perspective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The box was much larger than I expected. When I asked for a new outfit, I didn't expect the outfit to need a box this big to hold it. Then again, the armor I requested must have taken up quite a bit of space. I ran a hand through my hair, my ears flicking back as well. I opened the box, and sure enough, the armor itself took up at the two-thirds of the box space.</p><p>I grabbed the hoodie, pulling it out and laying it flat on the table. The armor was the same shade of green I asked for. The same shade Amazon's was. I always liked the color green, but I never went out of my way to include it in my outfit until after Beacon. I guess Amazon still influences me even now.</p><p>I took my current worn out white hoodie off and pulled on the new blue one and quickly latched the green armor onto it. I took Amazon's old scarf from my old belt and wrapped it around my waist, tying it to the new belt. Even if Amazon wasn't here to fight, I would fight for her.</p><p>After putting on the new outfit, I walked out of the room and gave a grin and nod to Cade and Brandy, who returned it in their own ways. Shadow also gave his own weak grin, adjusting his new blazer.</p><p> "Let's go Team ACBS" I say.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>